Laguna Amusement Park
by TotesMyGoats
Summary: Ah,Laguna Amusement Park.A place to ride rides.A place to swim.A place to find love? The McdonaldVenturi family decides to go to Laguna Amusement Park For a summer vacation.What exactly will happen there? 'DaseyLizwin' Romance,drama,and HUMOR also...
1. First day of summer

My second story. Well actually I'm not even done with my first one, but whatever. Enjoy the story! Oh yeah, and I plan on this story being Dasey and Lizwin.

XOXO-Chapter 1-XOXO

Yes! It was the first day of summer.

No more waking up at 7:30 in the morning for a whole 3 months!

I got out of bed and looked at the clock, it was 11:12.

_I might as well get dressed_ I thought.

I mean after all, it was pretty late.

I got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

Everybody was already downstairs.

"Good morning Casey" said Nora, my mom.

"Yeah good morning" said everybody, except Derek.

"Well, since everyone is awake, I guess I should tell you guys about the family trip were going on."

"Were going on a trip?! Where?" asked Edwin, who was sitting pretty close to Lizzie.

"Well we are planning on going to Laguna Amusement Park." Said George.

"Really! Awesome!" said Lizzie.

"Isn't that place supposed to be an amusement park _and_ a water park?" I asked

"Yes it is, and were all going tomorrow!" Said Nora.

"What tomorrow?! I was planning on going to a party tomorrow night that one of the guys at school were having!" said Derek or more like _yelled _Derek.

"Well I'm sorry Derek but your going. We were planning on going as a family." Said George.

"But-" began Derek.

"No _buts_ Derek, and I mean it." Said george.

"Ahhh" Derek groaned."

"Derek quite whining its not going to be that bad." I said to him.

"Be quiet,_ princess._" I glared at him. I hate when he called me that.

"I cant wait!!" said Marti.

"Yeah, well I suggest you guys start packing so we can get out of here early." Said Nora.

"About what time will we be leaving?" asked Edwin.

"About 7:30."said George.

Well there goes my _not waking up at 7:30 for a whole 3 months _theory.

XOXO End of chapter 1 XOXO

Hope you guys like it so far! I know there's been some stories out there were they go to the beach or the carnival or some thing like that, but my stories different. There going to 'Laguna Amusement Park'. 2 in one, oh yeah.

_Review_!!!!

)i( Luv )i(

_RoxygirlXOXO_


	2. Packing 2 leave

**Ok, chapter 2 of Laguna Amusement Park ,and yes, I made that name up. **_**Review**_** if you want me to continue…or don't review if you don't want me to continue, I guess. On with the story!**

**XOXO-Chapter 2-XOXO**

After I was done eating breakfast I went to my room to pack.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't to thrilled about going to Laguna Amusement Park.

Me and Emily were planning to hang out through out the summer.

We'll still be able to since were only staying at Laguna amusement park for about 3 weeks, not even that…I don't think anyways.

I was pretty much done packing all my cloths I needed, I just needed to pack my swim suit.

I pulled out my swimsuit from my dresser drawer.

It was pink with white polka dots on it.

It was really cute and was my favorite swimsuit I had.

I put it in my bag and

got up and packed my make-up and my other necessities I needed to bring with me on the trip.

After I was done I decided to call Emily to tell her that I had to leave for about 3 weeks.

I dialed her #number and waited for someone to answer.

… …

… …

"Hello?" someone _finally_ answered.

"Hi is Emily there?" I asked Mrs. Davison's.

"Oh Casey is that you? I'll tell Emily to pick up the other phone" she said. Then I heard her yell at Emily to pick up the other phone.

"hello?" Said Emily

"Hey, Em its me." I said to her.

"Oh hey Case."

"Hey Em. Guess what. I have to go to go to Laguna Amusement park for like 3 weeks." I said.

"Cool! That place is so fun. I went there last summer." said Emily.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. R u Excited?" Asked Em.

"I don't know. Kind of. To bad you couldn't come with me. Its always better if a friend comes so you can hang out with them." I said

"I know but you have Lizzie to hang out with." Said Emily.

"I mean someone _my_ age."

"Dereks your age." Emily stated, like I didn't already know that.

"Em..you know that we don't get along, besides he's a jerk."

"Yeah…whatever."said Emily in a weird disbelieving kind of way.

"Ok Em talk to you later"

"k,bye Case" said Emily.

And with that said I hung up the phone and decided to go watch some TV.

XOXO-End of chapter-XOXO 

**Ok, there's chapter 2. I know its kinda short. Sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. The reason why it's so short is because I'm watching "Beauty Shop" and every time I start typing I stop and look at the tv! Ahhh! I cant help it.**

**Well, **_**Review!**_

_**)i( Luv )i(**_

_**RoxygirlXOXO**_


	3. authors NOTE

**Ok **_**AUTHORS NOTE **_** for chapter 3 of "Laguna Beach". **

**I just wanted to say sorry for not updating, its just my laptop broke down and now im using a super **_**old old**_** computer thats rreeaaallly slow.It wont even let me watch videos on youtube its so slow.So if your waiting on my other story "The Corn Maze" its gonna be awhile cause the chapter I was working on is on my other computer.**_**Sorry.**_

**Oh and Im watching the new lwd episode "when derek met sally".What is up with that episode?I mean everything about that episode was wrong!Well not all.The ending was perfect,i mean, '**_**ha**_**' sally doent like derek the same way he likes her, so thats a good thing cause we all know derek was meant to be with casey **_**not sally.**_**And about the whole lizzie and jamie thing,I still like lizwin more.So yeah..kind of got off topic.**

**Actually i'll try updating chapter 3 for this story TOMORROW, the 30th, i think.**

**)i( Luv, )i( **

**RoxygirlXOXO**


	4. Suffocate

**Chapter 3. Sorry I took so long updating,I'v just been having computer problems lately and havent been feeling like writing. Oh yeah, and I really like puting songs in my stories, so there might be a few in this story.**

**I dont own lwd,Or Mike...so sad, but I also dont own the song 'Suffocate'...J. Holiday does. It helps if you actually listen to the song when u read the lyrics so you know how it sounds.Look for it on youtube. Forgot to add, this chapter skips povs.So its not just caseys pov anymore.**

**XOXO-Chapter 4-XOXO**

The next day

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

The alarm clock.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.It was 6:15.

"Ahhh!" I groaned. I didnt want to get up, I mean after all it was summer vacation. I reached my hand up and turned off the alarm clock.I got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs.

Everybody was downstairs.Even Derek, who usually sleeps in even when told to get up early.

Mom and George were packing our bags and things in the jeep.

"I cant wait to ride the rides when we get there!" said Lizzie

"Me niether!Teddy went there last summer and said it was awesome!" said Edwin to lizzie

"Does everyone got what they need in the jeep?" asked george

"Yes."

"yep."

"yea."

"yes"

We all said, while Marti got into the car.The jeep only had a front and a backseat like a car, except behind the backseat of the jeep was the trunk, witch was really big. Sometimes when we went on trips,like this one, 2 people would get into the back because of how squished it was.

**-Edwins pov**-

"Lizzie,do you have any batteries i can use?" I asked her

"Dont you have your i pod?" she asked me

"I lost it."I stated

"No, but if you want you can listen to my i pod with me.I'll probably be listening to the radio the whole way."

"Ok thnks liz." i said, happy that i could listen to something other than what nora, casey and what she listens to. Liz's taste in music isnt THAT bad.She has some really good songs on her i pod, but she also has some _really_ bad songs on it.Liz listens to hip hop-girl bands or R&B, like.. a little bit of chris brown.His songs are more hip hop to me, but it says on his cd case Hip hop _and r&b._

"Mom I dont want to sit in the very back of the jeep.I sat back there last time." said liz

We were all standing outside of the jeep.

"Me neither,I know its mine and dereks turn, but Lizzie said she would share her ipod with me.So i ...need..to be by her!" I said

**-Caseys pov-**

"What! I sat back here last time." i said

" Liz said she would share her ipod with me,so can i sit here.?" He asked, getting into the car

"Fine." I said giving in

"Yess."Edwin said sliding in next to liz.

Ahh..! I was stuck sitting in the back next to Derek.

Derek was already in the very back sitting down.

I was making my way towards were i was going to get settled down when I tripped over someones bag landing head first on the cars icky floor.

"Oww!" i whined as I got up

"What a klutz!" Derek laughed out

"Derek your such a jerk!" i yelled

"Casey are you alright?" I heard mom and Lizzie ask me.

"Yeah I think..ow!"

"R u sure your alright?" mom asked again

"Yes.Im fine." I said limping over toward the very back.It was really squished back there because of all the bags.So me and Derek were really close to each other.

I had a huge headache from falling head first, so i decided to take a nap.

**-Edwins pov-**

Its been about an hour since we left our house.

Me and liz were listening to the radio.The reason I wasn't listening to the ipod was because the earphones were starting to hurt my ears.

"Ohh! I luv this song.Can you turn it up, mom?" lizzie asked

Nora turned up the radio.

_**Now even though I try to play it off.  
Im thinking bout you all day long and  
I cant wait for shorty to come through  
From your lips and back up  
To your eyes, my hands on your hips when we grind im fantazing  
Bout what im gon do to you.  
You got me fiending for her love (can't lie)  
Man you should see how she got me  
Spending all this time with her (with her)  
I couldnt leave her if I wanted to her love turns men into fools  
Tell me what a man is to do.**_

Cause I cant breathe when you talk to me,  
I cant breathe when your touching me  
I Suffocate when your away from me  
So much love you take from me  
Im going out of my mind

I Cant Breathe When you talk to me  
I cant breathe when your touching me  
Suffocate when your away from me  
So much love you take from me  
Im going out of my mind.

Whenever we up in this bed and my fingers all in your hair,  
I Wonder if you feel me watching you  
Cause I can't go a night without your lovin  
Got me lookin at this phone  
Everytime it rings I hope its you (girl)  
Got me bracin for ur love (and ive) fallen for u  
I (cant lie) I just wanna be with u  
And yes she got me there I said it  
Somebody call the paramedics tell them to hurry up and come through.

Cause I cant breathe (cant breathe) when u talk to me  
And I cant breathe when ur touching me (when your touching me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
Im going out of my mind

I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I Suffocate when your away from me  
So much love you take from me  
Im going out of my mind

Dont never leave me girl  
I need you inside my world  
I cant go a day without you  
And see nobody else would love but u I would never feel like I feel with you cause I

I can't breathe when you touchin me  
I can't breathe when you're talk to me  
I Suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
Im going out of my mind ( im going out of my mind)  
I cant breathe when you're touching me ( I cant breathe)  
Suffocate when you're away from me so much love you take from me.  
Im going out of my mind (im going out of my mind).  
Ouhh no no .. I cant breathe  
Ouhh no no I cant breathe ouhh no no I cant breathe  
Ouuhhhhhh woo ouhh

Ouhh no no I cant breathe Ouhh no no I cant breathe (I cant breathe).

**Songs over**

"I luv that song!"said lizzie,again

"I know you just said that." i told her.

" I wonder what casey and derek are doing." i say

I turned around to see what they were doing.

"Oh..my god.'' i say out loud

"What?" lizzie asked,then she turns around to see what i was oh my goding about.

Casey and Derek were snuggling really close to each other.And i mean REAL close. Casey's head was on top of dereks chest and her right arm was around him.One of Dereks arms was holding onto her real tight(like he never wanted to let go), the other was underneath her.His HAND that belonged to his arm under her,was in a place..unbrotherly.It was kinda...squeezing-grabbing her breast.

"Thats..." i said, trying to find the right word.Well i wouldnt say disgusting since,well..I've always thought lizzie was kinda..cute. But I could say.."disturbing."

**XOXO-End of chapter 3-XOXO**

**It took me FOREVER to write this.Tell me what you thought..by reviewing of course!!**

_**i**__**Luv **__**i**_

_**RoxygirlXOXO!**_


	5. Awkward

**Chapter 4! Umm, I cant think of anything to say..so on with the story.**

_What happened last chapter..._

_"Oh..my god.'' i say out loud_

_"What?" lizzie asked,then she turns around to see what i was 'oh my goding about'._

_Casey and Derek were snuggling really close to each other.And i mean REAL close. Casey's head was on top of dereks chest and her right arm was around him.One of Dereks arms was holding onto her real tight(like he never wanted to let go), the other was underneath her.His HAND that belonged to his arm under her,was in a place..unbrotherly.It was kinda...squeezing-grabbing her breast._

_"Thats..." i said, trying to find the right word.Well i wouldnt say disgusting since,well..I've always thought lizzie was kinda..cute. But I could say.."disturbing."_

**XOXO-Chapter 4-XOXO**

**Still,-Edwins pov-(**_**I like writing from his and Caseys pov for some reason**_

"Yeah,it is, but lets not wake them up because it would be 'KINDA' awkward."lizzie said

"Ah,lizzie lizzie,lizzie...Do you remember last week, when you said you wanted to get Casey back for making YOU do the dishes 2 nights in a row because,'she had to _study_ for a big test' and 'It would be a SISTERLY thing to do'?

"Yeeeah..." lizzie said, uncertain of what i was getting to.

"This could be your way of getting her back.Make THEM go through the awkwardness." i said smiling

"I dont know.thats kinda mean-" she didnt even get to finish her sentence.

"shhhhhh." i said looking back.

"Caseys waking up." I said, a smile creaping its way on my lips.

**-Caseys pov-**

I wiggled around trying to get comfy.Like I had been before I was woke up by edwin and lizzie.

"_shhhhh, caseys waking up_." i heard edwin say

"Could you guys be quite? im trying to take a nap..." I say, a little annoyed.Then i heard a giggle.Lizzies giggle.

So i open my eyes.I look up and see Edwin and lizzie smiling above me.Well actually,lizzie was trying her best not to smile.

Then I noticed someone..grabbing my breast.I suddenly realize I was Snuggling with Derek!

While trying to wiggle out of his grasp, I accidentally woke him up.

He opened his eyes and quickly let go of me and moved away.

It was sooo embarrassing.

...Do you hear that?..Exacly. nothing but an awkward silence.

"Well good afternoon,_lovers." _Edwin said,Witch,I bet he wanted to immediatly take back once he saw the look on dereks face.And i was right.

"Joking,joking! I mean,good afternoon _Derek and Casey." _He said quickly.

We all stared at each other for a moment. Until lizzie broke the awkward silence.

"Ah..we only have 2 hours left till we get there." she stated

"Really." I said moving further away from derek and closer to liz, pretending to be interested in what she was saying.

**-EdWiNS pOv-**

"So Derek", I say deciding if I should say what i was going to say next, knowing something bad was going to happen to me.I decided to say it."Whats it like to wake up grabbing your step-_sisters _boob?"

"EDWIN!" Derk yelled angrily, pushing me REAL hard and i ended up bumping marti slightly.

"Are we there yet?" Marti mumbled, still sleepy from me waking her up.

"ow." I say

"Are we there yet?" marti asked again, fully awake now.

Nora turned around from the passenger seat when she heard Marti."No huney, not yet." Nora answers.Then she turns back around.

I guess we all decided to drop what just happened.

I was starting to get kinda tired, so i closed my eyes,hoping i'd wake up to find we were at Laguna Amusement Park.

**XOXO-End of chapter 4-XOXO**

**Sorry its so short.Dont forget to review!**

_**)i(Luv)i(**_

_**Roxygirlxoxo**_


End file.
